Genesis Uzumaki
Construction: Much of the information here doesn't reflect the present circumstances surrounding Genesis and thus doesn't give an accurate descripton of the man. This will be updated shortly. Genesis Uzamaki is a member of the "Village hidden in the Sound" or Otogakure no Sato. Though he may be inexprienced, he works and dreams to one day change the world for the better. This is his story. Background Childhood Genesis has no record of where he was born, only the date. To this day he doesn't talk much about his biological parents nor his place of birth.Though the details are still unclear at this point, it's apparent that he was either abandoned or ran away. Shortly after this incident, Genesis was taken in and was raised just like any other child. When he approached his youth, he stood out among his peers due to his distinct blue eyes. Young Adult Genesis' native homeland is still unknown, but it is known that he was adopted and raised by two loving parents who were mere civilians. These civilians were members of a small village where the way of ninja was looked down upon publically. But since the world was so prominent with them, the damand was great. While his adoptive parents wanted him to live a "normal" civilian life, they could not supress his urge to fight. Reluctantly, they put him through the academy to become a ninja. While becoming a ninja, his parents instilled in him his core values (values he still lives by) and taught him things that only a parent's love can teach. Upon graduating the academy, Genesis was an exceptional ninja and a friendly, kind hearted young man. While always striving for peaceful resolutions, Genesis resorted to fighting when unjustice took place. Countless situations like this occured which prompted in the leaders of his clan to warn him many times. If this were any other village, Genesis' actions would have been "alright" with the people, but due to the public discrimination directed towards ninja, Genesis was mocked and even hated by a few. Wanting to grow as a ninja, Genesis bade his close friends and parents farewell. (Character) History The Beginning Arc - Enter: Genesis Uzumaki Joining Otogakure While traveling around, a random nin named Kimimaro Kaguya found him. After exchanging a few words, Kimimaro convinced him to join Otogakure, a village that had fallen from grace. At first, he started to do grunt work for the small village, but eventually climbed the ranks to become a member of the sound five. He was originally number three. After several months of serving under the Trev, Genesis took his leave to travel the world. New Places After leaving Otogakure honorably, he went to Uzushiogakure (Uzumaki Ichizoku). Here he learned of his Uzumaki lineage and took pride in it. After a brief time, he left and decided to travel the world. He would travel to the distant sands of Sunagakure and to the misty waters of Kirigakure. After months of traveling, he came back to Otogakure. Boomerang Effect Finding himself back where he started, Genesis decided to settle in Otogakure and invest himself in it. It was during this time that he began to grow as a ninja and as a person. Shortly after returning, Kimimaro Kaguya, who had unexpectendly fallen ill, died of unknown causes. Since Kimimaro showed Genesis the ropes and brought him to Otogakure, Genesis considered him as his first friend he made outside his small little village. With this loss, the reality of being a shinobi revealed itself to Genesis. Due to the emotional trauma this event caused, Genesis obtained the Mangekyō Sharingan. Sound Five? Due to countless deaths, suicides, departures, Genesis found himself to be one of the very few active shinobi in Otogakure no Sato. Originally being the third strongest Sound Five shinobi, he was shifted to the first position. Even though Genesis continues to get stronger everyday, he still considered himself truly unworthy of the position. The fact that he, a completely young and an inexpierenced shinobi, gained the first rank of the Sound Five was a testement to how far the Sound Five had fallen from grace. He would be briefly ousted from his position by Tessuhai Tsuyo , his new ally and friend, but would regain his previous position due to Tsuyo becoming the Rokudaime Tsuchikage. Seeing Tsuyo become a kage, Genesis would be inspired. With a new resolve, Genesis has now added to his list of goals to bring the Sound Five back to its former glory. Even though Genesis' resolve was finely tuned and he himself was getting stronger every day, he came to realize that this goal would be unacheivable in Otogakure's current situation. Since he was the only member of the sound five, it defeated the purpose of the sound "FIVE". Since prospects are hard to come by, he advocated the disbanding of the sound five. He still strives for the betterment of Otogakure. Appearance Originally adorning himself with a red overcoat, Genesis swapped it for a grey hooded cloak. This cloak covers the majority of his upper body and gives his figure an errie sense. The cloak's hood covers Genesis' head while his crimson hair is quite visable. ''Under his grey cloak, he equips himself with black leather armor and black pants. Adorned above Genesis' right knee is his kunai holseter, which obviously holds kunais and other ninja tools. His clothes are very light weight for the sole purpose of unrestricted movement. Personality Since his adoptive parents instilled many core values into him at a young age, his character is peaceful and chivalrous. Since he's also the outgoing type, Genesis stands out from his colleagues due to his happy, pleasent charecter. Even during times of fighting, one can find Genesis just having a good time or trying to make the most out of any situation. He is also well mannered and respectful and is rarely angry. If he is angered, it is most likely due to the seeing victims of cruelty. He is also angered by other things, since he's human and has flaws. Abilities too lazy to put somthing here. I would have to explain stuff, and that would make me actually work and think...so it's "In Construction"....alright? Good. IF you really wanna know about my abilites, please look at my SL bio.